


Caffeine Deficiency

by Skaisntdead



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin has a cat, Gen, HC Gavin is a disney nerd, Hope you enjoy, She's called Marie after the arisocrats, That boy is STRESSED, first fic, no beta we die like men, reed900
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaisntdead/pseuds/Skaisntdead
Summary: Gavin's experience with his new partner has some ups and downs.(Rated teen for use of language)





	1. Bean Juice 'Droid Abuse

**_Shit._ **

****

**_Shitshitshitshitshit-_ **

****

**_Fowler was going to kill him._ **

****

_Or not…_

 

He’s gained the captain’s trust over the years he’d worked in the DPD. Hell, if he could hold the title of detective, then he obviously didn’t _hate_ him.

Hank did it all the time. Surely _one_ late day wasn’t going to get him fired!

 

Whilst being lost in his own thoughts, he’d managed to completely ignore Marie yowling outside of his room, annoyed that she hadn’t been fed at her usual time. Gavin got up and ran a hand down his face, rubbing at his dry eyes, and feeling like shit, even more so than usual. He wasn’t even hung-over.

He made sure not to drink himself to death. The DPD didn’t need another Anderson to cover up.

 

His thoughts were interrupted again when a particularly loud yowl erupted from the door. Marie was getting impatient, and Gavin had a headache.

 

Stepping out of the door, grabbing his jacket and fumbling for his keys in his pocket, he just knew today was going to be shit.

           

The station was quieter than usual for a Saturday morning.

‘Good.’ He silently thought to himself as Daphne gave him a smile. He returned with a twitch of his lips.

He was not in the mood for this. But she was kind enough to not bring up his unusual lateness, or his sunken eyes or even the obvious coffee stains splattered about his favourite hoodie. So he did the best he could. Android or not, she had always been kind to him and he didn’t want to piss her off. He couldn’t stand walking past reception every day and not looking her in the eye.

 

_All he had to do was get through the day. He could do that._

_Right?_

He shoved his hands in his pockets as he casually sauntered into the bullpen. His usual glare plastered on his face to mask the tiredness in his eyes. If you asked most of the DPD, they would assume Gavin just had RBF (resting bitch face). The topic _had_ made its appearance a few times in odd conversations (usually by Hank trying to get at him). Only really Tina knew this wasn't the case. She knew that outside of work he usually had some smug grin on his face at least 90% of the time.

 

Speaking of Tina, Gavin was glad she was off this week. She would’ve taken one look at the man and made Fowler send him home. Maybe that would have been a good thing, but Gavin didn’t care about his wellbeing or the future. All he cared about was right now.

 

_And right now he needed coffee._

_Sadly the universe was against him._

“Reed. My office.”

 

A few officers looked up at the sudden disturbance, and at Gavin. Gavin just looked down and gave a low growl. He was too tired for this shit and it didn’t help that he still hadn’t had any fucking coffee yet.

 

While his feet made their way towards the glass room, dragging his body along with them, he wondered what shit Fowler wanted him in for. He hadn’t done anything bad lately. _Had he?_ His brain was trying to keep up. He hadn’t pissed Anderson off more so than usual. Nor had he threatened Connor after one strongly worded text from the ~~bot’s~~ man’s ‘father’.

As much of a mess as Hank was, Connor had really helped him get his act together, and (as much as Gavin hated to admit it) he resected the man for that. Connor was also more tolerable now he was deviant and Gavin adapted his views to join the majority.

 

Was he going to wish him ‘good morning’ or call him his ‘buddy’?

Of course the fuck not.

 

But he wasn’t going to treat him like he did when he first met him. In hindsight, that was fucked up. Telling him to obey any human’s orders _was_ over the line and although he hadn’t exactly ‘ _apologised_ ’, He knew Connor had forgiven him.

 

**_So what the fuck could it be?_ **

 

He lifted his head to find himself stood in the middle of Fowler’s room whilst Fowler sat behind his desk, looking at things on his monitor that Gavin couldn’t see. He must have felt Gavin’s gaze because he looked up at him and frowned.

 

“Gavin-“

 

**_Was it really that bad?_ **

Fowler never used his first name unless it was personal.

 

Suddenly he felt all the adrenaline rush through his veins. It was like he was a schoolboy in the headmaster’s office, just waiting to be told off. Or he was home while his d-

 

**_No. That wasn’t happening._ **

****

**_He was at work. He lived alone now._ **

****

Fowler didn’t sugarcoat things.

 

“You look like crap.”

“I know you’ve been staying late these past couple night, and I appreciate your dedication…”

 

**_He- what?_ **

****

Usually, Gavin would be filled with warm smugness from his superior’s praise but something was off.

 

“But…”

 

**_There it was._ **

****

“You’re wearing yourself thin. Christ Gavin! I could carry my shopping with the bags under your eyes.” He sighed. “I know that if I give you a week of you’re just going to tell me to fuck off.”

 

**_Was he that predictable?_ **

_To be fair it was true_

“So, to kill two birds with one stone err…”

The man was thinking, clearly not knowing how to address the next part of his monologue. “Meet your new partner.” He lifted his arm, and the shorter man followed his movement, his eyes freezing upon the subject matter.

 

A man (whom he swore wasn’t there when he walked in) was gazing down on him. His uniform crisp white and face blank, yet condescending all at the same time. His overall appearance seemed too clean, too rigid. Sterile. The way the man’s silver-like eyes shone glossy made him look, almost like  a-

 

**_He was a fucking android_ **

****

**_Hell. No._ **

****

Suddenly his overall appearance struck him. He looked like Connor. Connor’s soft brown eyes had been replaced by grey; grey that seemed to have a permanent glare to them, making Gavin’s skin crawl. Ironic, really. This guy definitely had a couple inches on the kid too.

 

Gavin was used to being one of the smaller ones in the precinct. He’d gotten used to looking up to talk to most people, but this man seemed to tower over him, casting a shadow on him when Gavin preferred to stay in the light and keep his distance.

 

He realised that he had been staring at the man when the tower decided to ‘clear his throat’.

 

**_Prick._ **

****

Fowler gave him a questioning look.

Deadpan, Gavin glared at his boss. Then, turned on his heel and swung open the door.

 

**_“Fuck no.”_ **

****

It was too early for this shit and Gavin was too tired to give a damn anyway.

He gave both of them the finger as he walked out of the room, not daring to look back at Fowler’s expression. He missed the exhausted sigh that came from fowler’s lips and the raised brow from his new partner.

 

Right now he only needed one thing. And that was coffee.


	2. The start of something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some angst! sweetness! and W O W!!! is that? plot???
> 
>  
> 
> [Trigger warning! There will be references to ab*se in this fic maybe? These will always be in italics and quotation marks, as well as in their own paragraph.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what i'm doing and school just started and school sucks
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first work ever (wow!) sooooo any comments, criticism and kudos are appreciated.

Gavin stepped into the tub, the hot water slightly stinging his skin as it was enveloped by the warmth. It was soothing. Hip-hop infused jazz played from his phone. It was something from his youth. Something _good_ from his youth. And it too was soothing. Work was shit and right now, he needed all the relaxation he could get. The warmth worked it’s way into his muscles and the tension from within them disappeared. He let his eyes shut as he lathered soap onto his skin.

 

It had been almost a week and that fuckin’ tin can followed him around all day no matter where he went. The only time he had to himself was in the bathroom and, as much as he would’ve liked to stay in there all day to avoid the Wall-e reject, his work ethic wouldn’t allow it. That job was the only thing in his life that he really had going for him.

Yeah, he had an apartment and lived on his own in the city, but that was all thanks to the job. He sipped his tea. Other might have preferred something more soporific, but Gavin would never allow himself to drink on his own.

 

Hank Anderson was once someone he admired: brave, willing, enthusiastic, committed. He had _wished_ to be like that man once. _Hoped_ and _hoped_ that he could follow in the footsteps of his elder. But then Cole died. And a little bit of Hank died with him. The man he once looked up to became nothing but a drunken depressed mess, picking fights only for Fowler to pick up the pieces again. Hank drowned himself in booze and so Gavin drowned himself in his work, hoping to become who Hank once was.

 

Seeing your idol reduced to nothing but a pile on the floor did something to a man. Made him more determined in a way, but also bitter. Tina was really the only one who willingly talked to him. Her and Chris, but it was Chris’ job to listen to Gavin. He was also simply too kind to say anything nasty to anyone (or to their face at least).

 

Water muted the music as his hair became free of conditioner. He wiped his eyes with his thumbs and opened them to come face-to-face with Harold. The cross-eyed rubber duck stared at him. Tina had bought it to humour him and as a graduation present. He held a little painted scroll and wore a cap too. Gavin had kept him for sentimental proposes but never let him float about. God only knew what sorts of bacteria could grow and rot poor Harold from the inside out. Huh, that reminded him of someone.

With the risk of Harold falling in mind, Gavin stood up and placed him on the shelf above his bath that was littered with body wash and cologne. His phone lit up with some unimportant game notification. Gavin, being drawn by the light, checked the time on his phone.

 

7:28 PM

 

Marie was going to start whining soon.

 

With that in mind, he pulled the plug and wrapped a towel around his waist. He strolled out of the steaming bathroom, securing the towel with his left hand and scratching his head with his right. He watched as his damp feet made marks on the wooden floor. Then he froze. His eyes met a pair of immaculate back shoes and slacks. He could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins as panic overcame him

 

Without thinking both of his hands shot up to his head and he took a step back, keeping his eyes lowered.

 

‘ _Are you deaf? I said stand up!’_

_‘Please don’t, Don’t-‘_

 

Gavin looked as if he had just been held at gunpoint: hands open by his head, head and eyes lowered to the floor, and utter panic spread across his face. His eyes blinked rapidly and so, after overcoming his initial shock, he looked up to meet the eyes of the person in front of him.

 

“Detective I…”

 

Gavin’s eyes looked up through his ragged hair, his head still low and chest rising and falling heavily. His hands balled in to fists and the ‘droid could visibly see his jaw clench.

 

“’The fuck you want tin can.” His voice was low and dangerously so.

 

Anyone else might have missed it, but with his superior hearing, the android named Richard picked up on the slight quiver in his voice.

 

Whilst being overcome with rage, he forgot about the towel he was holding up around his waist, which fell onto the floor, revealing the view.

 

 

Richard’s gaze flickered for a nanosecond before continuing his deep deadpan stare into the other’s eyes.

 

“It seems we got off on the wrong foot yesterday. I believe that making amends with you to create a positive relationship will be the most efficient way for us to work together.”

 

He watched as Gavin re-wrapped the towel around himself, their staring contest still ongoing. Where Richard’s gaze was filled with disinterest, Gavin’s was filled with rage. He was still clearly filled with adrenalin from the initial shock of his presence and had converted it from fear to anger. He tried to step to the side to get past the taller being but was blocked.

 

The shorter man huffed, and his body visibly relaxed however his heart rate did not reduce to the expected rate, it remained slightly above.

 

 _How curious_.

 

“Fuck this. What the hell do you want terminator?”

 

“Don’t worry detective. I have run a few errands whilst you were bathing. Marie has been fed and I washed and put away your dishes for you. I hope you don’t mind.”

 

The shorter man visibly softened [ _BPM still high_ ], sighed and the sound that came out of his mouth was barely audible.

 

“Thanks…wait. How the hell do you know her name?”

 

“I’m Cyberlife’s most advanced android prototype; I legally have access to thousands of police documents, and the hacking capabilities to access any document I please. With free will, the information I find can come in useful for my own _personal_ reasons."

 

Gavin was dumbfounded and in awe. His eyes were drawn to the- what seemed like a smirk- playing on Richard’s lips. Suddenly, his face dropped and head tilted back, he looked at Gavin, lids lowered, bit his lower lip in an oddly human manner and looked down.

 

“Gavin she wears a collar.”

 

Gavin seemed entranced by the man’s (no android’s –fuck! man’s) lips.

 

“That contains her name?”

 

Richard’s eyebrows were now raised. For a detective, he had a hard time working out the obvious.

 

“Yeah. Sure…”

 

The man blinked and looked up to meet the other’s icy eyes only to realise how condescending they were currently being. He cleared his throat and trotted over to the phone to order food.

 

“Detective, I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

 

“Ohhhh… and why not?” The shorter man sneered.

 

“It’s unhealthy to eat the same thing 4 days in a row.”

 

“How the hell did-“ He was cut short by his own thoughts. _Of course! The fucker came to his house to fuckin’ analyse him and his habits. Oh god. He probably thinks he’s some sad loner that only talks to his cat instead of going out with his non-existent friends drinking on a Saturday night. Oh god. He was that person. Well…. He had Tina._

 

His own words and thoughts were both cut off by Richard’s.

 

“-Also, we’ve been called in.”

 

His ever persistent headache just got stronger.

 

“Jesus Christ, I just got off. I’m not goin-“

 

“Detective, there’ been a murder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Any mistakes or ideas just let me know and I'll see what I can do!


	3. No More Heores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some development.
> 
> I have no idea what I'm doing and I'm also doing this instead of doing English language revision... this is my English language revision, so any help about structure or words is much appreciated.

“You know that is my job- to investigate murders. Right?” Gavin scoffed as he got into the passenger side of the police car.

“Detective, I believe that you would have a particular interest in this case”

“Oh yeah? How come?” Gavin was genuinely interested but still sceptical about the android. Of course, he was his partner, but he’d still only known him for about a week. They were still strangers in his eyes. Yet he still knew his address… and had seen him but naked…huh.

It became evident that the android wouldn’t give his reasons for dragging Gavin into the case, which could have easily been dealt with by Connor and the Lieutenant. As some practically ancient 80’s pop played in the background, Gavin decided to take a different approach.

“So… you got a name?”

Gavin could at least try to get to know his partner since he already knew almost everything about him. He also realised he actually didn’t know if he had a name or not. All he’d seen was his model number RK900. That was a mouthful to say, so he didn’t. For the past 6 days, he’d only called him shitty nicknames such as ‘Terminator’ or ‘Iron Giant.’

With a quick glance to see whether or not Gavin was being serious or not, Richard concluded that he, in fact, was being serious, as well as polite. Progress.

“Lieutenant Anderson decided that he would call me Richard. I’m not entirely sure why. Perhaps he likes the name, or perhaps for other, more comedic reasons.”

Gavin was smirking and he could see Richard sneak a quick glance in his direction and his LED flicker – Processing.

Gavin Reed  
[Neutral] ^^^ [Warm].

“My predecessor RK800- Connor, on the other hand, has decided to call me the less formal ‘Nines’ as a sort of nickname. You may choose anything you like, however, if you want my opinion on the matter, then I suggest one of the two previously mentioned names compared to your current selection of insults you seem so fond of.”

Gavin’s smirk suddenly disappeared out of embarrassment. He had only known him for less than a week and already had given a bad impression of himself.

“Alright, Rich.”

Richards’s usually apathetic, stoic rock of a face had been transformed. His lips were pressed into a small smile and his eyes creased ever so slightly. Honest to God, Gavin thought he saw the man blush blue.

Fuck. He was as gay as that one image of Vladimir Putin on a horse. Which was to say: very gay. In the time he had been fantasising over the man next to him, silence had settled between the two of them, excluding the music playing from the car.

“It seems you have a playlist of 80’s pop music. Detective, this music outdates you. If you don’t mind me asking, why are we listening to it?”

“I was born in the wrong generation,” Gavin deadpanned “Ha! Just kidding. I dunno… It’s just good I s’pose the riffs and synths.”

“I believe a lot of your generation were inspired by the 80’s if my research is correct. Also if you were born then, then you would be the same age as Lieutenant Anderson. Perhaps you could both ‘fangirl’ over the decade together?”

“Ew.” There was no malice in Gavin’s simple statement, but he wasn’t going to become chummy with Hank anytime soon. Hell, he only just got over the fact Connor, and now Rich wasn’t going to replace him. He put his career above everything except his pride. He didn’t like where the conversation was going, so he decided to ask his original question again, considering the ‘droid had now become more talkative.

“Seriously though. Why drag me out here to a case when Connor and Hank are on duty?”

“Detective, I believe that your knowledge of the surrounding area and the people may be of use.”

Gavin’s face shifted to one of confusion. ‘Knowledge of the area?’ What was that supposed to mean? It then occurred to him that they were coming up to his old apartment on the outskirts of the city. He lived there after he got his grant from the academy. The main city was too expensive for is few part-time jobs to cover, and anywhere particularly nice in the area was taken up by old folk. So, he lived in a run-down apartment block a few streets away from where they were currently. It wasn’t too bad, especially for the price. But only if you didn’t mind streets loitered with iceheads and alcos.

“The incident has taken place in your old residency building. I was hoping you might know something or know someone who knew the victim. The first responders are having a hard time getting people to talk too so you may also be useful in that area.”

“Shit… Well alright.”

Richard nodded as they both stepped out of the car. The flashing lights were starting to compensate for the slowly decreasing amount of sun. Neighbours were also beginning to peep through curtains, clearly disturbed by the presence of police. A few officers were stood at the door making sure that nobody crossed the holographic police tape. Gavin turned to see Richard’s LED but was interrupted when a voice caught him.

“Reed! Long time no see buddy.” Gavin knew that voice anywhere.

“Chen! ‘ Thought you were off on yer honeymoon ‘til next Tuesday?”

“Gavin… It is Tuesday.”

“Oh.”

Richard stepped out from behind Gavin after being informed by Ben what the current situation was in regards to leads or witnesses.

“Reed, I never knew you were partnered with conno-“

She froze in her words as she noticed the taller man’s piercing grey eyes. Definitely not Connor. Gavin went to speak but was instantly cut off by the ‘droid.

“Officer Chen, allow me to introduce myself: I’m RK900 or simply ‘Richard’, I am also currently Detective Reed’s partner. It’s nice to meet you.”

Many things were going through Gavin’s mind at the moment. Like how he decided to introduce himself as Richard when 5 minutes ago he had Gavin choose his name, or how soothing and deep his voice was. It was deeper than Conner’s as he hadn’t been built to negotiate, he had been built to endure and intimidate. That was the one thing Gavin actually took in about the RK900 when the instruction manual was sent to his terminal. But what he noticed the most was how pleasant to Tina he was compared to Gavin’s introduction.

“Ummm… Gavin?” Tina waved a hand in front of his face.

“Dude you need some coffee in you.”

Fuck he’d been staring at him hadn’t he? Tina would pick up on this. Of course, she would.

“Yeah. Just peachy.”

Tina’s look gave it away. She knew everything.

They stepped onto the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Gavin's / my 80's pop playlist
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7MhrEbZYBQkgB03xVCL737
> 
> The chapter title is based on The Stranglers song of the same name that's in the playlist.


	4. From Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene where some shit goes down.

The smell hit him before anything else. He thought he’d gotten used to it by now but this was much worse than ever before. He gagged, his ever-present headache now doubling in pain.

Phuck. He needed a minute. It would give CSI more time to work anyways. Stepping back out the scene, Rich gave him an odd look but didn’t push. He was grateful for that. Clearly, the puppy was lost without his owner and so followed him back out the scene too.

“Look Tinman I need a cig while CSI clears out a bit, k? So I dunno, go… follow someone else for a while, okay?” He didn’t wait for a response. “Good.”

If the android kept eyeing him up like that he was going to embarrass himself immensely. The warmth of his face told him that his cheeks were already going red. Luckily he was walking away and Rich couldn’t see his face. While he took his packet of cigarettes out he smiled at the little sticker of cats playing poker that Tina had stuck on it. Of course, if anyone else saw it, it would ruin his tough guy persona but he liked it. He liked it so much in fact, that he had been using the same box for the past 3 months he just replaced the cigs. He also liked the lack of decayed lungs he saw when he used the box. _He knew they were killing him._

_That was kinda the point._

Gavin inhaled the smoke and it burned. He liked it. It helped ground him. Now with his mind clear, he could finally think about what he wanted to (or more likely what he needed to). Richard. That fucker had only been at the DPD for a week or so and yet he had seen him naked, knew about his unhealthy lifestyle and dependency on takeaways, his lack of friends (he only really had Tina), and yet he _still_ didn’t decide to leave him as his partner. Something must be wrong with him or was that just deviancy? Fuck, was he even deviant? He just assumed since he thought everyone was now but he never asked. Hell, he knew nothing about his damn partner other than how pretty he was and his calming deep voice an- _shit he was in deep._ He should probably get to know him a bit more. Welp, not right now; they’re on a case.

It was probably time to head in now anyways.

The rest of the building was like he remembered; the walls were peeling and yellowed by age and tobacco, there were still mystery stains on the floor that he didn’t even to know about. But now there was a pool of something coming from the elevator that had been out of order since he lived there. A member of CSI stepped back and the detective finally saw the body clearly.

Now he was _really_ going to throw up.

The eyes were blackened and hollow with flies buzzing around them. What was left of them was now dripping down his swollen face.

_His face._

_He recognised it._

_It- it couldn’t be **him.**_

_Could it?_

He would his damn job. That’s what he was paid to do. Okay…

Gavin looked the man up and down. _How the fuck were they supposed to get witnesses for something that looked like it was done weeks ago?_ Just as his mind blanked, Richard appeared beside him, placing a hand on Gavins’ shoulder as he scanned the body.

“Although it’s hard to tell, the victim is Ca-“

“Okay RoboCop- just shut up.” Gavin all but growled.

Richard could see out of the corner of his eye that his LED had gone red. Was there something Gavin wasn’t telling him? He decided to complete his scan in finer detail since the detective didn’t want his basic deductions. It was intriguing watching Gav- the detective- work as he knelt down, careful as to not get anything on his jeans, and opened the body’s mouth.

“Det-“

There was a note.

There was a reason he was a detective. But still… how did he Gavin manage to find that before his scans? Gavin uncurled it, having to pry it apart where bodily fluids had glued it together. It was only now that Richard saw the man’s shaking hands and then noticed his unusually pale face.

“Gavin?”

His concern overcame the protocol that required him to refer to Gavin by his formal title at work. The noise must have snapped him out of his thoughts as Gavin’s head turned. Revealing his bloodshot eyes that didn’t look too dissimilar to what was left of the body’s, which only made Richard’s concern grow. 

Gavin paused, his eyes slightly distant before focusing on Richard’s.

“Richa-“ he huffed before passing out.

Time stopped whilst his preconstruction program kicked in. Swiftly, he managed to grab Gavin’s hood to prevent the man from falling face first onto their main piece of evidence. As his protocols kicked in, Richard felt a wave of… energy? He had been deviant for about 2 months but he had yet to feel all emotions. Was this anger? Errors popped up which he cleared with the automatic yet undeniably human gesture of shaking his head. The movement brought him back to the present where he was now focused on his partner whom he currently had secured in his arms. The droid pulled him back, away from the body so he could spread him out on the floor and raise his legs. This immediately woke the detective, his eyelids slowly rising.

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck. And he thought his headache couldn’t get any worse. His eyes opened to the view of Richard looming above him, blue eyes meeting grey. Eyes, which were even prettier than he imagined up close. The smell hit him again and he remembered the note.

_The note._

Richard watched as the man’s eyes shot open and he rolled to stand up. This sent an urgent instruction to the top right of Richard’s vision.

 

**> >>**H E L P   G A V I N **< <<**

The man stood up, immediately regretting it as Richard could see his hand instinctively rise to massage his temple and his eyes slam shut. Richard wanted to help the man, the energetic feeling coming back ( _what **was** that?) _ but this time worse, the pain ( _pain?)_ doubling when his audio receptors picked up Gavin’s groans and soft curses. He stood to help but Gavin but Gavin’s weak pleas made him freeze. His shoulders tensed excessively and hands rose above his head only coming down to pick up the note before shoving t inside his jacket pocket and to steady himself

“No no, nah I’m fine…”

“Ga- Detective, let me help.” His voice came out monotone, contrasting to the emotions he actually felt.

“Don’t worry about me,” he sighed, now looking around for an exit, “I’m fine.”

“Gavin, I beg to differ but really you should let me hel-“

“Heh… then beg you phuckin microwave.”

There was malice in his voice that almost scared the android. His processor had been searching through Connor’s memories trying to find a similar emotion or feeling, which he felt. He came to the conclusion that it was panic, however; this panic had now turned to rage. All he wanted to do was help the ungrateful bastard! But he was calm as always on the surface only a hint of irritation in his voice as he walked forward to meet him.

“Gavin I think it’s best for all of us if you let me help yo-“

“DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID? I’M FINE, NOW GET THE **PHUCK** AWAY FROM ME.”

“Detect-“

“ ‘m fine…”

For the first time, Gavin turned to face him and he saw the tears in his eyes now streaming down his face, his voice was breaking and hiccupping as he repeated his words over and over like a mantra to convince himself that he was in fact fine. He saw how shaky his hands were as they came to wipe the tears away from his eyes.

He needed some tea. Gavin flickered his glance upwards to meet Richard. He seemed to be analysing him LED flickering yellow, brow furrowed. It made him look much like a child who was very confused at something.

“I have asked Connor and the lieutenant to take over this investigation as I believe you require a day off.”

Gavin scoffed.

“Y’know what? I could really fuckin’ do with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit thanks for reading my very first piece of work!  
> I've never written a story before this (outside of school work)
> 
> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and please tell me how to improve! Any constructive criticism would be great.
> 
> also updates are about as regular as a baby's sleep schedule fyi


End file.
